Ôter une épine du pied
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Akane avait besoin d'un coup de main ; Ranma ne faisait que passer. Un petit OS pour un défi en une heure.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Épine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Akane se sentait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Kuno – c'est lui qu'on aurait dû appeler "le collant" ! – n'avait pas voulu la lâcher de la journée, Nabiki avait encore vendu des photos d'elle prises à son insu, son père avait encore fait des remarques au sujet de ses fiançailles et comble de malheur, Kazumi n'était même pas là pour l'aider à évacuer toute cette rage accumulée – son aînée était bien la seule qui semblait se préoccuper un peu de ce qu'elle pensait.

Pour la jeune fille, il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de se libérer des nuages de sa colère : se défouler. Resserrant d'un coup sec sa ceinture, elle se mit en position avant de commencer un kata. Il était bâclé, elle le savait, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter encore un peu plus sa frustration. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi taper. Oserait-elle appeler Ranma pour qu'il serve de sac de sable ? En admettant qu'il accepte – ce qui en soit était déjà hautement improbable – elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Lui qui passait son temps à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas féminine et trop brutale… elle n'avait pas besoin de ses mots désagréables pour couronner le tout.

En fouillant dans le local du dojo, elle tira un vieux mannequin de bois donc elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence. L'objet avait perdu son vernis et les coussins partaient en miettes, mais peu importait. Elle avait besoin de frapper. De frapper assez fort pour oublier tout le reste. Alors elle se déchaîna. Tant et si bien qu'elle fit sauter un des bras du mannequin d'un revers de coude.

\- Quand je disais que tu étais une brute… marmonna le garçon à la natte depuis l'entrée. Comment veux-tu qu'on te trouve "délicate" après ce genre de chose ?

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regar- !

Une soudaine et vive douleur l'empêcha de finir. Son coude la lançait. Par un stupide réflexe elle voulu voir ce qui pouvait bien lui causer pareille douleur. Et évidemment, Ranma ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer qu'un être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait regarder ses propres coudes.

\- La ferme ! vociféra la demoiselle qui ne pouvait plus déplier le bras sans douleur. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

\- Parce qu'il me faut une raison pour te voir maintenant ? s'agaça le garçon à son tour.

La réplique laissa Akane muette d'étonnement et Ranma voulu ravaler ses paroles – écarlate comme il était, malgré son expression bougonne, c'était plus qu'évident. Il proféra quelques phrases inintelligibles pour couvrir maladroitement son embarras, en vain. La jeune fille s'en serait probablement moquée si son coude ne lui faisait si mal.

Après plusieurs quiproquos – Ranma avait d'abord cru que la demoiselle lui demandait de la déshabiller ; elle que lui voulait la déshabiller – Akane obtint de son fiancé qu'il regarde son coude pour elle. Zone incriminée la faisait assez souffrir pour qu'enlever le haut de son kimono fut aussi laborieux que douloureux.  
Quand enfin le bras fut à nu – le simple t-shirt blanc à manches courtes, que portait la benjamine des Tendo sous sa tenue de combat, ne risquait pas de gêner – le garçon à la natte entreprit son auscultation improvisée.

\- T'es douillette, toi, maintenant ? T'as une écharde. C'est tout.

La jeune fille grinça des dents mais passa outre la première remarque.

\- Une simple écharde ne fait pas aussi mal d'habitude… Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Tu veux regarder à ma place ? ironisa le garçon.

Un regard meurtrier lui répondit.

\- Ça va, je plaisante. Ne bouge pas, je te l'enlève.

Le temps qu'Akane se débatte avec son kimono, il était allé chercher la trousse de soins. Il en tira une pince à épiler et, avec application, il saisit le petit morceau de bois avant de l'extirper doucement. Les yeux ronds, il présenta le résultat de son extraction à sa "patiente".

\- Ah ouais… je comprends mieux pourquoi ça faisait mal.

L'écharde, longue de plusieurs centimètres, était bien plus épaisse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. La dernière des Tendo s'étonna elle aussi de la taille de l'éclat de bois avant de soupirer.

\- Quand je te disais que je ne jouais pas la comédie… Enfin, merci pour le coup de main.

Voulant lui renvoyer ses piques habituelles, elle compléta avec un sourire narquois.

\- Comme quoi, même un idiot pervers comme toi peut se montrer utile.

\- Mais ! T'as pas fini de me traiter de pervers ! Et puis, de quel droit tu te moques alors que je viens de t'enlever une belle épine du pied ? T'aurais fait comment sans moi, hein ?!

\- C'est une écharde, et cet endroit, ça s'appelle le coude. Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu es un idiot.


End file.
